my_cafefandomcom-20200223-history
Equipment
''*Notice* -The prices listed below are full prices, without any discount applied. '' Equipment items allow staff and you to prepare recipes. They consist of drink machines, cases, refrigerators, freezers, dispensers, containers and some special items. Each equipment item is unlocked at a certain level. Machines, cases, dispensers and special items must generally be set on stands; containers go on shelves; refrigerators and freezers go on the floor. Equipment is bought in the Shop, in the Equipment tab. Stylish Versions From level 7 and up, you can buy special versions matching the dominant Style of your café from the Bank. There are called Stylish and cost coins. Drink machines also come in special Stylish versions letting you make two or three cups at once. These cost diamonds. The Stylish prices listed below are initial prices: the bank always offers these items at discounted prices for 24 hours. Discounts vary from 5 to 40%, with occasional time-limited 70% discounts. Each Stylish item gives you one to three rubies when you use it yourself and highly contribute towards tips. Notes: *Containers and special items do not have Stylish versions. *You can buy the stylish version outright even if you don't have the simple version. Actually, if you don't want to buy the simple version, make sure to regularly buy stylish versions so the bank offers you the stylish version you want to buy. It's a good way to save money. *You can use both simple versions and stylish versions in your café. *You can use different stylish versions for the same type of equipment. For example, you can have a French Tea Machine and an English Tea Machine. Full Price and Installment Versions From level 8 and up, items are sold in two versions: full price and installment. Installment versions are cheaper initially but must be upgraded to let you make all recipes. Installment items become the equivalent of the full price items when they reach 3 stars. Special items do not have installment versions. Note: *You cannot buy both the full price version and the installment version. Tea *Note: Fernando gives you the Stylish Tea Machine of your dominant style for free at level 7. However, if you want to buy it in a different style later it will cost you money, as usual. Vanilla Ice Cream Cupcake Espresso Americano Milk Television This is a special item. Cinnamon Cheesecake Spice Box This is a special item: see Spices for more info. *Tip: storing the Spice Box does not prevent you from using it. Latte Ice Phone This is a special item: see Orders for more info. Chocolate Syrup Cappuccino Whipped Cream Tartlet Lemon Croissant Grape Juice Strawberry Ice Cream Chocolate Shavings Hot Chocolate Coffee Grinder This is a special item: see Coffee Grinder for info about its use. Caramel Syrup Raspberry Cake Tea Container This is a special item: see Tea Container for info about its use. Mint Vanilla Syrup Muffin *Tip: the third upgrade is not required until level 24. Upgrades 1 and 2 are enough to unlock all the other muffin recipes. Hazelnuts Tiramisu Chocolate Ice Cream Chocolate Cake Honey Marshmallows Coconut Flakes Donut Forest Berries Pudding Sea Salt Frozen Yogurt Grenadine Syrup Blender Maple Syrup Pancake Soda Sweet Roll Supercupcake Canelé Catalog Equipment Tea.jpg Equipment Vanilla Ice Cream.jpg Equipment Cupcake.jpg Equipment Espresso.jpg Equipment Americano.jpg Equipment Milk.jpg Equipment Cinnamon.jpg Equipment Cheesecake.jpg Equipment Latte.jpg Equipment Freezer.jpg Equipment Chocolate Syrup.jpg Equipment Cappuccino.jpg Equipment Whipped Cream.jpg Equipment Tartlet.jpg Equipment Lemon.jpg Equipment Croissant.jpg Equipment Grape Juice.jpg Equipment Strawberry Ice Cream.jpg Equipment Chocolate Shavings.jpg Equipment Hot Chocolate.jpg Equipment Coffee Grinder.jpg Equipment Caramel Syrup.jpg Equipment Raspberry Cake.jpg Equipment Tea Container.jpg Equipment Mint.jpg Equipment Vanilla Syrup.jpg Equipment Muffin.jpg Equipment Hazelnuts.jpg Equipment Tiramisu.jpg Equipment Chocolate Ice Cream.jpg Equipment Chocolate Cake.jpg Equipment Honey.jpg Equipment Marshmallows.jpg Equipment Coconut Flakes.jpg Equipment Donut.jpg Equipment Forest Berries.jpg Equipment Pudding.jpg Equipment Sea Salt.jpg Equipment Yogurt.jpg Equipment Grenadine Syrup.jpg Equipment Blender.jpg Equipment Maple Syrup.jpg Equipment Pancake.jpg Equipment Soda.jpg Equipment Sweet Roll.jpg Equipment Supercupcake.jpg Equipment Canelé.jpg Category:Equipment